Marco's Bad Day
by Checkers
Summary: Just what the title says. Marco has a bad day.


  
a/n: Okay, okay. So I like to pick on Marco a bit. What can I say? He's the only one who really fits, as he did in The Spunk. I mean, can you see _Jake _asking for all the females on Earth to love him, can you?   
I got this one done pretty quickly, considering The Spunk was up less than a week ago. As before, Marco parody. Please read and review, and I'll appreciate any constructive critizism (sp?).   
I'm considering making this a trilogy, so if anyone has any ideas for a third, I'd be very grateful. Thanks all!

Disclaimer: Insert boring disclaimer. Don't own 'em. Wish I did. Not in anyway connected with KAA...blah blah blah.   
  
  


**Marco's Bad Day**

by Checkers   


  
Marco rolled out of bed, feeling great. He'd had a wonderful dream. In it, the poodle was gone, and everyone thought he was wonderful. Which, of course, he was.

Why wouldn't he have a great dream? He'd had a great day the day before.

Marco had gotten a date with a cute girl called Audrey, he and the Animorphs had defeated Visser Three, and everyone had stopped to admire his amazing looks.

Overall, a brilliant day.

So, that morning, Marco felt pretty damn good. It was a Monday, but even that couldn't ruin his mood. He got up and checked his mud mask and curlers in the mirror. He washed off the mask, which left his skin feeling fresh and revitalized. He pulled the curlers out carefully, each one coming out perfectly.

He got to the last curler, and eased it out of his hair. At first, it sat down nicely, then, without warning, frizzed up.

"Oh!" Marco yelped. He frowned, and tried to comb out the frizz. When that didn't work, he smoothed back the hair with some gel. Looking in the mirror, he deemed himself beautiful.

Marco dressed carefully, choosing only the best. He looked out the window, to find the day sunny and the sky cloudless.

He practically danced downstairs, and hummed all through his breakfast. Marco's father and stepmother had already left for work. The poodle was nowhere to be found.

Still humming, Marco left his breakfast dishes in the sink, and found his homework. Miraculously, he had completed his homework the night before, after saving the world. He grabbed all his school stuff, and left for the bus.

The day was still warm and sunny as he stepped outside. Whistling, Marco started to walk down to the bus stop. As he go closer, he saw the bus was already there. He started to run.

"Hey! Wait!" Marco yelled, waving his arms.   
  
The bus pulled out of the stop, and left Marco behind. "Urgm!" Marco grunted, stamping his foot. "I'll have to walk."

As if the sky had heard him - and was holding a grudge against him - clouds came and it started to pour. Marco was soon drenched, his good clothes sopping wet.

Marco sighed. He would have to go back home, get changed, and get a raincoat. He ran back to his house, and up the front steps. He tried the door, only to find that he had locked himself out.

Cursing under his breath, Marco searched under the mat and in the pot plant, trying to find the key. He could never remember where it was always left.

After a while, Marco decided to go around the back, where he could climb the pipe attached to the wall to get inside. He held his books over his head, to try and stop his already soaked hair from getting even wetter, and ran as fast as he could around the back. Dropping his books, he looked up.

_Jeez,_ he thought. _Since when did the house get so tall?___

The rain would make it even harder to climb. The rain was pelting down harder and harder by the minute. Swallowing his nervousness, Marco grabbed the pipe, and started to pull himself up to his unlocked window.

Slipping constantly, Marco managed to get himself up to the window, and slip inside. He lay on his floor for a moment, breathing hard, and getting his carpet all wet. After a while, he became conscious of another _thing_ in the room.

Maybe it was the growling that alerted him.

Slowly, cautiously, Marco sat up, and turned around. His eyes grew wide.

"N...ni..n...nice poodle," Marco stuttered, holding up his hands. "G..g..goo..good poodle."

Euclid snarled, baring his sharp little poodle teeth. He took a step forward, and snapped at Marco.

"Yah!" Marco yelped, pulling away from the dog. He backed up against the wall underneath the window, as his hands searched for something to throw at the vicious animal.

Marco almost giggled. To think, this poodle was a vicious animal. Well, it was. You should have seen what it did to Marco's favorite moccasins and the living room rug.

Marco was too busy being afraid of the poodle to giggle. The animal took a step closer, and snapped at the nearest part of Marco.

"Ah, my foot!" Marco yelled. "That's it, you're gone!"

Marco grabbed the pair of socks near his left hand. He hurled them at Euclid, and hit him smack on the head. Euclid yelped, then grabbed the socks, and started to demolish them.

While the dog was distracted, Marco made a break for it. He jumped past the poodle, and out his door. He slammed the door behind him. After a moment, the poodle started barking, and clawing at the door.

"Take that, poodle!" Marco taunted. "Ha ha ha ha! Ner ner ner!"

Euclid growled, then stopped. Marco listened for a moment, then shrugged. Suddenly, the door fell down on top of Marco.

"Aaah!"

"Rrrrarrr!" Euclid jumped off the door, and attacked Marco. He grabbed a handful of hair in his tiny jaws, and pulled.

"My hair!" Marco yelled. "That's it, dog! You mess with my hair, you mess with ME!"

Marco shoved off the door. He was _angry_ now. Euclid growled. Marco growled. Marco rolled up his sleeves, and glared at the dog.

Euclid backed up, then charged at Marco. "Aaaaaaaah!" Marco yelled, and ducked as the dog went flying over his head. Marco ran down to the closet, and jumped in. He locked himself in, while the dog came back for more. Marco could hear the dog scratching at the door and snarling.

After about an hour, the scratching stopped. Marco waited a few more minutes, before unlocking the door, and peeking out.

The dog was sitting down, staring at the closet. He saw Marco's face, and charged.

"Aah!" Marco closed the door, and locked it again.

3 Hours Later....

Marco peeked out of the closet. Euclid was asleep, curled up into a ball across the hall. Marco sneaked out of his hiding place, and then locked the dog into the closet.

"Heh heh heh," Marco cackled, going downstairs.

He looked at the phone, checking for any messages. There were two. Thinking they were probably for his dad, Marco listened to the messages.

The first was from Audrey. "Um, like, hi, Marco. This is, like, Audrey, and like, I just, like, you know, wanted to say that, like, we're _totally_ off. I mean, like, I, like, totally have to wash my hair, and so, like, you know, like, we can't, you know, go out for that date." In the background, Marco heard a girl's voice say: "You go, Audrey! Tell him!" and giggling.

Marco slammed his fist on the table. "And I thought she actually like me!" he raged.

The second message was also for him. It was from Jake. "Marco, you have to get straight to Cassie's place. I saw you weren't in school, and there's a minor problem. You know, about our project from the weekend."

Marco slammed the answering machine, breaking it into a coupla pieces.. The project from the weekend. That meant their mission and defeating Visser Three.

"Damn!" Marco whined. "I should have _known_ whacking him with a candlestick wouldn't have killed him!"

* * *

When Marco reached the barn, all the others were all ready there, waiting for him.   
  
"Where were you today?" Jake demanded. "You weren't in school."

"Oh, sorry," Marco said sarcastically. "I was locked in a closet, tryng to stop a rabid poodle attacking me, for your information.

This got him strange looks from all of the Animorphs.

"Anyway," Jake said. "Visser Three's not dead."

"Yeah, your candlestick idea didn't work," Rachel said. "I should have known it wouldn't."

"Well, sorry," Marco whined. "But your idea of actually ripping him apart wouldn't have worked, would it?"

"It have made him definitely dead!" Rachel retorted.

"Yeah, but it would have been real messy!"

"Okay, let's not fight!" Cassie said. "Visser Three's alive, and it's none of our faults."

Well, actually it's Marco's fault, but -> Ax began.

"No!" Jake said, holding up his hands. "We don't blame anyone!" He considered. "Even though technically, it _is_ Marco's fault..."

"Augh!" Marco...I guess you could call it 'aughed'. "It wasn't my fault! It was Jake who said the candlestick would work!"

"Only because you kept nagging me!" Jake said, stamping his foot.

"Augh!" Marco aughed again. He liked aughing. Anyway, "I'm going home! I won't put up with these allegations!"

With that, he stomped out of the barn, and went home.

* * *

When he got home, he had to face his stepmother, home early.

"Where. Were. You?" she demanded. "You weren't in school today!"

"I, uh, I know," Marco said quickly. "But you see, um, uh, well, the poodle -"

"The poodle!" his stepmother exclaimed. "I found poor old Euclid locked in the closet! Why was he in the closet?"

"He likes it there?" Marco said lamely.

Marco's stepmother stamped her foot. "That's it!" She shoved a piece of paper covered in equations into Marco's face. "Here's the pop quiz you missed today. I want it done by the time I'm home."

Marco's face crumpled. He'd had a rough day. And now he had a pop quiz to finish. Why, why, WHY didn't his father marry the English teacher? It had to be the maths teacher.

His stepmother left, and Marco sat down to begin the quiz. He couldn't concentrate on the paper, because his mind was replaying the bad day he'd had.

In fact, he became so introspective about the day, he didn't hear the homocidal maniac creeping in the front door....

FIN.

_Half a tub of ice cream, 2.5 litres of Diet Coke, and one of those Metre of Chocolate bars were devoured in the making of this story. No poodles or answering machines were harmed in the making of this fic, but a goat died of old age in South Australia, a tabby cat in Queensland ran away, my brother fell off his bike, and I managed to bite all of my nails here in Victoria.___

BTW, Veggie Freak, I'm _not_ stalking you!


End file.
